The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, commonly referred to as Lavender and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anouk Deluxe 179’.
The new Lavender plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nuis, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new strong Lavandula plants with attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2008 of Lavandula stoechas ‘Fathead’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lavandula stoechas identified as code number 1025, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2009 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Nuis, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nuis, The Netherlands since the autumn of 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.